Wondrous
by murmuring-willow
Summary: A glimpse into four different times Anzu is caught off guard by her feelings for Yugi. Written for Peachshipping Week Day 2: Smitten.


**Author's note**: Thank you for stopping by! I wrote this for Peachshipping Week Day 2: Smitten. This story takes place after Atem leaves for the Afterlife, and right before/during DSOD. The last scene happens after Anzu has left for New York. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or these wonderful characters.

...

By the time her dance rehearsal is finished, it is raining outside. Anzu muffles a groan while changing from her ballet slippers into her sneakers.

"It's your own fault, for not checking the weather forecast before you left this morning," she grumbles to herself. A wishful image of her umbrella, still propped in her closet, comes to mind. Another moan. Maybe she can use her backpack to at least keep her face and hair dry...?

"Anzu!" a voice calls, interrupting her from lacing her shoes. She glances up to see Yugi's beaming face.

"Oh, Yugi!" She returns the smile. "What are you doing here? School has been over for a few hours already, why aren't you at home?"

He scuffs the sole of his shoe against the linoleum and looks down at the floor. "I, I just... had some things to take care of, that's all."

She has a feeling there's more to it than that, but she lets it go. "Well, I'm glad you did. Would you mind if we share your umbrella? I forgot mine at home today."

"Of course! I'd be happy to share with you, Anzu." He looks up then, his sudden shyness disappearing just as quick as it came.

"Thanks, Yugi. You're a lifesaver." She makes quick work of tying up her shoes, and then they make their way outside.

Yugi pauses just under the awning to open up his umbrella. It's dark blue, and large enough that they can both comfortably stand beneath it side by side. Only a bit of her shoulder isn't protected from the rain, and it's such a small amount that she can't even complain. Together they set off for home, elbows brushing every so often as they try to stay dry. Anzu tries not to think too hard about how good that touch feels. She doesn't want to admit that it makes her stomach do a back-flip each time.

And she certainly won't admit she hopes their elbows will brush again.

To distract herself from her embarrassing thoughts, she asks, "How is your speech for graduation coming?"

Yugi pulls a face at that. "It's alright. I still don't know how to feel about it. I mean, can you see me giving a speech to our whole class, inspiring them to try their hardest in the future and live great lives?" He shakes his head. "It's a bit hard for me to imagine. I guess it'll be a good experience, but still..."

"Well, I think they made a great choice," she says, sincerely.

"Thanks." He twists the umbrella in his hand. "Everything feels like it's happening so fast, you know? We'll be graduating in just a few months, and then what? You'll go to New York, and I'll be working full-time in the Kame Game Shop. Who knows what the others will do, but I bet we'll all be going our different directions."

Anzu can't help but agree. The future does seem to be inching closer, and quicker than she would like. Even though she wants everyone to be happy, there is something heartbreaking about the thought of them splitting up, of never quite being as close as they all are right now. She thought there would be more time...

Yugi steers them around a large puddle on the sidewalk. "Things won't be the same without you here, either. Not that I'm not happy you were accepted into Juilliard!" He adds quickly. "Of course I am. It's such an honor and you absolutely deserve it."

"But it will be hard," she agrees, "being away from everyone for so long." They stop at the crosswalk, along with many other people on their way home.

"Yeah. So that's why I've been thinking..." He trails off. The crossing light turns green, and they make their way across the street.

"Hmm?" She prompts him when they are safely across.

He bites his lip a moment, as if considering his next words. "Promise not to laugh?" When she nods, he continues, "I've been thinking I want to design my own game after we graduate. And when it's finished, we can all meet up and play it together."

Her breath catches in her throat. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

He beams at her. "And until then, we'll just have to make the most of the time we have together."

She smiles back. Around them, other people pass and rush home to get out of the rain. But Yugi and Anzu walk slowly. Neither are in a great hurry, and they're content to spend this time with each other. And what better opportunity than when walking home in the rain?

Something clicks in her mind. It couldn't be... could it?

Glancing at him casually, she asks, "So, speaking of our time together, Yugi, did you stay after school today so you could walk me home?"

Yugi freezes in his step, and Anzu comes to a halt just in time to stay beneath the umbrella and not get soaked. "What?! Ah, no, no, Anzu! Why would you think that? Uh, that would be pretty weird, right?"

"Oh, I don't know," she says, and there's a smile on her lips. "I think it would be kinda sweet, actually." She playfully bumps her shoulder into his.

"Y-yeah? Guess I'll have to remember that in the future, then." He peeks at her from the corner of his eyes, and his face is pink. The rain continues to beat against the umbrella like background music.

He's so cute right now she could kiss him. Instead she settles for tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow. He tenses, but it lasts only a moment. Soon he lays his free hand over hers. Her stomach flutters pleasantly, and everything around them seems to fade away - the people passing, the scenery, even the sound of the rain. It's just her and Yugi, lost in their own private world beneath his umbrella.

They fall into a comfortable silence for the rest of the walk home. Yugi's hand is warm over hers, and she makes no move to pull away.

He really is spectacular. His earlier embarrassment all but confirms he stayed behind today just to walk home with her. How many people does she know who would do that? The warmth from Yugi's hand seems to spread throughout her whole body, and she privately admits she could get used to such a wonderful feeling.

"Here we are," Yugi says at last, as they stop in front of her porch. "I guess this is where we say good night..."

No, she's not ready to say goodbye to him, not just yet. So she tightens her grip on his arm, pulls him up the steps, and unlocks the door. "Oh, come _inside_, Yugi. The least I can do is make you some hot chocolate after you walked me home today."

And, to her delight, he accepts.

...

She's at the Kame Game Shop when it happens again. She finds herself coming over to help sometimes, no matter how busy things get. Maybe it's because this place reminds her of simpler times, before everyone's life paths threatened to send them all in different directions. Maybe it's also because this place has always felt like a second home to her, thanks to Grandpa Mutou's hospitality and the comforting smell of new trading cards.

And maybe it's because Yugi lives here, and wherever Yugi is feels like home.

Whatever the reason, she's here on a Saturday morning, helping Yugi unload new merchandise in the storage room. Grandpa Mutou is out front, assisting customers. It's a peaceful morning, and Anzu is glad to be here.

The bell on the door jingles, and Anzu hears Grandpa Mutou shout "Thank you for your business!" She continues counting through the pile of Duel Monsters booster packs Yugi set before her.

"Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty. Yes, all the booster packs are here, Yugi."

"Great. And I found all the ultra-rare cards we ordered." Yugi stacks the cards on a shelf, then gathers up Anzu's booster packs and puts them in a bin. "I think that's all for this box. Just two more left to check!"

Yugi pulls a new box between them, and together they cut through the tape and fold back the flaps. He pulls out an order receipt and sits down, while Anzu kneels next to the box and peers in.

"Thanks again for coming over to help, Anzu. It sure beats doing this myself." He grins at her over the order receipt.

"Don't mention it. I needed a break from studying for my physics test anyway." She lifts a board game from the box, while out front the bell jingles again, signaling new customers.

"Are there any tabletop RPGs in there? It says there should be five," Yugi says, moving closer to look at the box's contents.

"Here they are." Anzu grabs two of the shrink-wrapped game boxes and sets them on the floor. "Ooh, these look really cool!"

Yugi glances at the games she found. "Maybe I should buy one and we could try it out. It would be like old times."

"Yeah! That would be fun."

She reaches for the same RPG as he does, and their fingers brush. Her face turns red, but before she can pull away she looks up at Yugi and is caught in his eyes.

There it is. That feeling again, the feeling of being pulled in and never wanting to leave. Her stomach swoops upon noticing his lips parted in surprise.

For a moment she thinks he's going to lean in closer -

"Is there anything I can help you find today?" Grandpa's voice booms from the front room, and it snaps them both out of their trance. Yugi straightens up and turns around, clearing his throat.

"I'll, uh... I'll just go put these out in the display case," he says, gathering up the ultra-rare cards and leaving her alone in the storage room.

She pouts while stacking the new board games. It's been happening more and more lately, that strange swooping feeling in her stomach. And every time it's when Yugi is around. She knows what it means, of course, but she's unwilling to give it a name. It's easier to just ignore it, especially because she'll be leaving for America in a few months anyway. That doesn't make it any less painful when the feeling subsides and is replaced by one of longing. Because even if she knows better, even if she knows it's the right choice, there's a part of her that wants to give in to that unnamed feeling.

"Hey, you're Yugi Mutou! The famous King of Games!"

Anzu pauses, and she can't contain her laugh. It's not hard to guess that Yugi's face has turned red and his hand is sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, even before his embarrassed reply drifts toward her in the storage room.

"We've seen all your duels on TV!" A second voice says. "We're, like, your biggest fans. That was so cool when you defeated Seto Kaiba in Battle City."

"Ah, you're too kind." Yugi's voice is soft and flustered. Even after all this time, he's still not used to the attention that comes with his title. It's one of the things she lov- well, _likes_ about him. That despite his fame he is still the same person she has known almost her whole life, someone who is good and kind and humble.

"Our dream is to be as talented as you someday," the first voice continues. "Could we have your autograph?"

"O-of course."

"My grandson is the true King of Games, all right! In fact, he's even more impressive than the duels on television make him out to be. You have to be there in person to really see -"

"Grandpa!"

She has to save him from his misery. It's not right to let this continue when she knows how uncomfortable he is. So she stands up and pops her head out from the storage room. "Yugi, can I have your help in here, please?"

Four heads turn in her direction. Sure enough, Yugi's face is beet red. He's right in the middle of signing cards for his adoring fans - two middle-school kids.

"Sure thing, Anzu!" He finishes his last signature and hands the cards back to the boys. "Excuse me, please. It was nice meeting you."

Grandpa Mutou quickly pulls the fans back into a conversation, while Yugi walks leisurely enough toward the storage room. Once he's out of sight, though, he leans against the wall and gives a long sigh.

Anzu only gives him a teasing grin. "Don't tell me that a little fame is too much for the Game King to handle -?"

"Thank you! He interrupts and pulls her into a hug, burying his face against her neck. She freezes. "Thank you for getting me out of that." A long moment passes where neither of them move, and then he stiffens, starting to pull his head back. "O-oh! Sorry I grabbed you, I just -"

"Don't be sorry, she says, wrapping her arms around him so he won't move farther away. "And you're welcome. What are friends for, huh?"

"You're the best, Anzu." His arms squeeze her waist with renewed strength.

There's that swoop in her stomach again. But rather than wrestling it down, like she should, she lets it float soft and warm through her chest. In response, her heart gives a thrill.

For now, this will be her little secret.

...

Some things never change, no matter how much they grow up. She's glad about that. It's the reason Anzu finds herself in Yugi's room now, sitting next to him while he explains a new game to her. Even when they were kids, Anzu was nowhere near as good at games as Yugi was - case in point when she broke Yugi's hand-held game in elementary school in a fit of rage - but Yugi has always made her feel included, no matter her ability. It's nice of him to share these games that are such a big part of his life.

Today a DS is the console of choice. They sit side by side on the floor while he explains how to play.

"And this button here -" Yugi says, pointing to a gray "b" button "-will let you jump." He proceeds to demonstrate. "If you jump and fire your attack at the same time, you can hit enemies that fly in the air. Press b twice to jump over a bigger hole in the ground." Again he shows her, just to be sure he's explaining well enough. Then he passes the system to Anzu.

"Want to give it a try?"

She indulges him. Even though it's a simple enough game, she wipes out pretty early, as she suspected she might. But Yugi doesn't make fun of her, only offers words of encouragement and advice. His voice is soothing and she'll do anything to keep him talking, so she starts the level again. This time she gets a bit further before losing. She keeps trying, even though she's met with defeat each time. Yugi's face inches closer and closer, and finally she makes it to the boss before promptly being defeated. She gives a frustrated sigh, and pushes the console back into his hands.

"I think I better leave the games to the professional," she tries for a laugh, but it comes out more bitter than she intended. How does he make these things look so easy?

He frowns for a moment, staring at the DS in though. "Let's beat it together, then," he says softly, and then he's sliding one arm around her waist. She's pressed against his side, the perfect position for him to hold the DS in both hands and for them to both see the screen.

Her heart speeds up at his close proximity, and because she's so warm and cozy and _content _she forgets to push away that familiar swoop in her stomach, forgets that in a few short weeks she'll be leaving for New York. She promised herself she wouldn't indulge in feelings like this, and yet how easily that promise is forgotten just from Yugi's touch alone.

"You can control the attacks," he says, gently guiding her hand to the correct button. His voice is hushed and so close to her ear it makes her shiver. "I'll control the jumps and movement, okay?"

She nods - that's about all she can do at the moment, since her mouth has locked up - and distantly she notices the feel of Yugi's sleeve rubbing against her cheek. That brings on a whole new wave of reactions within her. She wonders if Yugi is going through the same feelings right now, though every time she glances at him his eyes are focused on the screen. Maybe he hasn't noticed how strangely intimate this moment feels. She breathes a quiet sigh of relief.

Yugi starts the level again, and Anzu's played it enough times now that she can anticipate the enemies before they're even on screen. Thanks to his skillful maneuvering, she is able to land attacks on her first try and defeat all the enemies in their way with one hit. Even the boss is no challenge at all with Yugi's help.

The screen flashes the victory stats, and Yugi points to a particular section. "Hey, we set a new best time!"

Despite herself she's beaming. Maybe it's Yugi's good mood rubbing off on her, or maybe it's because she really is so content here with him.

"I knew you could do it!" He pulls her even closer, and she makes the mistake of turning to look at him. His eyes are shining, and they're shining for her. The feeling that she refuses to name is pound-pound-pounding through her veins.

With great effort, she turns away. "Thanks for your help, Yugi."

"It was my pleasure," he says in that soft voice from before.

Just then, her phone alarm rings, letting her know she needs to go home.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Anzu, is that the time already? I forgot you have dance practice in the morning before school." He drops his arm from around her, and she's left with a bitter taste in her mouth.

Quickly she crosses the room to her backpack and retrieves her phone, turning off the alarm. Then she turns back to look at Yugi, holding the DS.

It's true that some things never change. But she pictures a not so distant future where she is in New York. A future where Yugi is not within walking distance, or even driving distance for that matter. It's a future where almost _everything_ has changed. And she'll never get moments like these back. The rational part of her knows better, but the rest of her - the part that melted under Yugi's shining eyes - has already made a decision.

She returns her phone to her backpack. Then she settles next to Yugi again, beaming. "I'm up for another round or two if you are."

He blinks for a moment, before a smile overtakes his face. "Okay, yeah! Let's do this!" He opens his arms and she snuggles against him once more, this time leaning her cheek against his shoulder. While the next level is loading she presses a quick kiss against his jaw. He stares at her, mouth agape.

"For good luck," she winks, and they both share a laugh.

...

Anzu glances at her watch again, then back out the window. It's misting today, but that shouldn't have thrown off the flight schedules. What's taking him so long? New York is a busy place - could he have gotten lost?

She takes a breath. No, Yugi has her number and he promised to call if anything went wrong. She just has to be patient. Her excitement is messing with her mind, that's all. It has been eight months since they've seen each other, of course she's going to be a bit anxious. Even though they talk on the phone all the time, it doesn't compare to being in the same room as your best friend.

Just as she's telling herself to calm down, the doorbell rings. She jumps from her seat and swings the door wide.

"Yugi!" she shouts, and throws her arms around him before ushering him inside.

"Hi, Anzu! It's so good to see you again." The cadence of his words in Japanese is like music to her ears after hearing nothing but English for so many months.

"It's good to see you too," she confesses, noticing that Yugi has grown taller. "How was your flight? Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"The flight was pretty long, but everything went smoothly. Your directions were perfect, and I didn't have any problem finding your apartment. Sorry I'm a bit late, but I also had an errand to run before coming to see you," he explains, by way of her puzzled expression.

Errand? He didn't mention anything about that the last time they spoke. She quirks an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

Belatedly, Anzu realizes that Yugi has been holding one arm behind his back since she first opened the door. She's stunned speechless when he present her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh my, Yugi. They're beautiful. But what's the occasion? The last time you gave me flowers was..." She stops as the reason dawns on her.

"... for your senior dance recital last year," Yugi finishes her sentence. "When I heard you had a performance a few weeks ago, I really wanted to come support you in the audience, but my schedule just wouldn't allow it. The flowers are my way of saying that even if I couldn't watch you in person, I was thinking about you and cheering you on." He steps a bit closer, still holding the flower bouquet out to her. "Do you like them?"

She accepts the cluster of flowers from him, trying to blink away her tears. "I love them! That's so sweet of you, Yugi." Turning around, she continues, "Let me get a vase to put these in."

She grabs a vase from beneath her sink and fills it with water. Yugi has given her flowers before - each time after a dance recital - but somehow this feels different. To know that he's still thinking of her even when she's miles away...

Well, she would expect nothing less from Yugi Mutou. Because she's been thinking of him, too. That's how they have made it through all the difficulties in their lives, thanks to each other's support.

A familiar warmth floods her veins, one that she hasn't felt in quite a while. She thought that if given enough time apart from him, she would stop having these feelings. How wrong she was. Yugi hasn't even been here ten minutes, and already that wonderful, weightless feeling has taken hold of her. If this feeling that won't be named is so strong and persistent, maybe it's time to stop waiting for it to go away and do something about it instead.

She puts the flowers in the vase and then sets it on her counter. "Ah, perfect! They're just the bright colors my apartment needed."

"They are perfect," Yugi agrees, though Anzu can't help but notice he's looking at her rather than the flowers. The thought sends her heart into overdrive.

She gestures him to the couch, and together they sit down. She crosses her legs while he leans back against the couch's arm to better face her.

"So how have you been, Anzu?" he asks.

She stops to consider. "I've been really well. I'm enjoying school, and I love living in New York. It's nothing like Japan, though it has its own unique charm. I'm learning so much about myself, too." She pauses, weighing her next words carefully. "But to be honest, I'm even better now that you're here."

His eyes widen, and she glances down at her lap. "Yugi, there's... something I've been trying to ignore for a while now. I keep pushing it away, but I don't know how much longer I can keep it contained. And I think you deserve to know, too."

She waits for his accusations, his anger at withholding something from him, but they never come. When she looks up at him, his eyes are curious but calm. Ready to listen to anything she's willing to tell him.

With a deep breath, she steels herself. "I think it's time I told you that I'm happiest wherever you are."

"Me too!" he squeaks, reaching out to take her hand. Her heart jumps. "I mean... I've felt the same way for a long time." He links his fingers between hers. "I just didn't want to pressure you into anything."

She squeezes his hand and stays quiet a moment. As much as his answer elates her, it leaves them with a bigger problem. "But then where does that leave us, Yugi?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not ready to leave New York yet -"

"And I wouldn't want you to," he promises. She stares at him, astonished. "This has been your dream for so long, Anzu. Enjoy it. For now, let's not rush into anything. Let's just... take it slow, alright?" He smiles. "We're friends first and foremost, that's why we work so well together."

She can't blink away her tears as easily this time. "You're right, of course you're right." The feeling she has refused to name for so long - _love_ \- surges through her. And so she leans in to give him a slow, soft kiss. He smiles against her lips and kisses her in return, and she feels her heart finally accepting and settling into all the emotions he stirs up within her. It's a peculiar sensation, one that is as wondrous as it is overwhelming.

More than anything, it feels like finally coming home.

They break apart a few moments later. She stares into his eyes for a long while, marveling at how things have a way of working out. For the first time in a long time, she's not worried about the future. Instead she's filled with a sense of new-found freedom. And then she jumps up and pulls Yugi with her.

"I don't know about you, Yugi, but I'm starving. Let's go out for lunch. I want to take you to this restaurant that serves amazing hamburgers. I know you'll love it."

"I was hoping you might say that," he says with a grin.

She giggles. "And while we're there, you have to promise to tell me everything about the game you're designing."

"It's a deal," he agrees, while offering his arm to her. His eyes are shining for her again, and this time she doesn't look away. This time, she knows her eyes are shining right back.


End file.
